Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a drive transmission device and an image forming apparatus incorporating the drive transmission device.
Related Art
Drive transmission devices are known to include a link device to link a first rotary body and a second rotary body.
For example, a known drive transmission device includes a link device including a first inserting body, a second inserting body, and a link body. The first inserting body has a spherical shape to be inserted into an opening that is a center of rotation of a first rotary body, and includes two first projections projecting from the outer circumferential surface in the radial direction. The two first projections of the first inserting body are disposed at an interval of 180 degrees in a direction of rotation of the first rotary body, so as to be engaged with a first groove that is provided in an inner circumferential surface of the opening of the first rotary body at the interval of 180 degrees in the direction of rotation and extending in the axial direction. Similarly, the second inserting body has a spherical body to be inserted into a recess of a second rotary body, and includes two second projections projecting from the outer circumferential surface in the radial direction. The two second projections of the second inserting body are disposed at an interval of 180 degrees in a direction of rotation of the second rotary body, so as to be engaged with a second groove that is provided in an inner circumferential surface of the recess of the second rotary body at the interval of 180 degrees in the direction of rotation and extending in the axial direction. The link body couples the first inserting body and the second inserting body. The known drive transmission device further includes a regulator to regulate the first inserting body of the link device from being detached from the opening of the first rotary body.